


Crime and Ravishment

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Humor, Triple Drabble, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little discussion on technicalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Ravishment

"Three," muttered Polly.

"Hm?" Maladict was leaning back on the sofa, sipping coffee almost absent-mindedly, which was rare indeed for Mal. But she had other things in mind.

"So far, I've thought of three reasons why we shouldn't do this. I struck out the one about it being an abomination."

"Good," Mal said emphatically.

"One: It could land us in a Grey House."

Mal snorted. "Let them try."

"Two: It's probably not such a good idea to let a vampire that close to a human bloodstream. Not that I don't trust you, of course."

"I can handle it."

"Three: This probably falls under fraternization, making it a military offence."

"That's a good point. I hadn't thought of that."

"Mmm-hmm."

"It's a good thing you only thought of it after the fact, isn't it?"

Polly grinned up from where she was resting her head on Mal's naked thighs, past her coffee cup up to her toothy smile. "It's also a good thing that, if they ever do accuse us, a doctor can verify that I am still a virgin, and therefore no impropriety can have occurred."

Mal sighed with exaggerated bliss. "How I love living in a backwards ignorant nation like Borogravia!"

They hailed the Duchess, Mal drank to her glory, and then they proceeded to find three more abominations and two sexual offences that 'virgins' could repeatedly commit.


End file.
